Tony is mine
by L-Sky
Summary: Tout le monde est sous le charme de Tony, même Fury et..Loki. Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas normal! Et partiellement que c'est dû à une malédiction bizarre. Enfin, heureusement que Tony ne crois pas vraiment aux légendes et malédictions...en plus ici on parle de mort..ha ha..n'importe quoi!...enfin,est-ce vraiment une légende?
1. Amour

**Disclaimer: Avengers appartient à Marvel.**

* * *

Dans la tour Stark,un homme attendait,pianotant sur son GSM . Il vidait son 14ième paquet de chips. L'appartement,lui...

_**BLAM!**_

_Pepper_- Stark!

Et c'est reparti. Elle entre en coup de vent,claque la porte et m'interrompt...encore!

_Pepper_- Toi,la narratrice,on t'a rien demandé! Stark!

_Tony_- Quoi?!

_Pepper_- Je...je croyais...que vous...et ...et moi..

_Tony_- Pepper? Mais...pleurez pas...qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_Pepper_- Il y a que j'en ai assez!Vous...vous ratez toutes les réunions! Et je découvre que c'est pour aller faire l'idiot dans les bars!

_Tony_- Rhoo,ça va, je peux bien m'amuser un peu.

_Pepper_- Avec des filles!

_Tony_- Ce sont des fans! Toutes!

_Pepper_- Toutes?

_Tony_- ...

_Pepper_- Elles sont mineurs!

_Tony_- Elles sont sympas!

_Pepper_- Je...vous..RHAAA!

_**CLAC**_

_Tony_- Oups,là j'ai merdé...

Euh...hum!Bon,donc,l'appartement,lui,...

_**CLING CLANG**_

_Tony_- Thor!

_Thor_- Bonjour,ami Stark.

_Tony_- Pfffh...t'aurais pu passer par la porte...là t'a pété la fenêtre...

_Thor_- J'étais pressé.Pardon pour la "feunaitre".

_Tony_- Pas grave. Pourquoi t'es pressé au fait?

_Thor_- J'ai quelque chose a vous dire..avant Loki...

_**CLING CLANG**_

_Loki_- Comment?Mon propre frère essaie de me doubler?

_Thor_- Nous sommes frères maintenant?

_Loki_- Peu importe. Tony est a moi,toi tu as ta stupide mortelle.

_Thor_- Jane n'était pas stupide.

_Loki_- "N'était"?

_Thor_- Nous nous sommes séparés,et tu le sais Loki.

_Loki_- Ohw,je vois...tu penses que c'est ma faute si elle est partie...et pour te venger tu veux me voler mes affaires?

_Thor_- Je t'ai toujours tout pardonné Loki,tu le sais. Mais là tu es allé trop loin.

_Loki_- Trop loin? Serait-ce ma faute si même les Midgardiennes te fuient?

_Thor_- Loki! Comment oses-tu?!

_Tony_- Eh! Arrêtez! Vous battez pas ici!

_JARVIS_- Monsieur. Vous devriez aller voir au bas de la tour.

...

_Bruce_- Salut.

_Tony_- Ah,salut Bruce...Tiens,Steve est avec toi? Pourquoi il reste derrière?

_Bruce_- Oh,juste un petit mal-entendu...

_Tony_- ?

_Bruce_- En fait, j'ai juste expliqué a Steve que toi et moi on avait quelques..hum.."expériences" a faire aujourd'hui. Il a eu l'air déçu, pourtant il m'a dit qu'il venait juste te rendre ta clé USB.

_Steve_-Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis déçu,Dr Bannner! Tony! C'est quoi ça? On était censés être que tous les deux...

_Bruce_- Hein?Quoi?Mais non Tony,tu m'avais pourtant dit que...

_Tony_- Wow! Du calme! Euh Bruce...toi aussi...ca...calme toi Bruce...Bruce?

_Steve_- Laisse tomber Tony,c'est trop tard.

_Tony_- Okayy...euh..Steve, j'ai une armure sur le feu,là...j'dois y'aller...j'te laisse Hulk,ok?

_Steve_- Quoi?! Eh! Attends To...

_Bruce/Hulk_- GRRRRRR!

Steve-...Tu me le paieras Tony...

...

_Natasha_- Tony! Je te cherchais! Je voulais m'excuser pour les autres fois...j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi...je voulais aussi te dire que..

_Tony_- Nat',là c'est vraiment pas le moment,désolé mais j'aimerais bien être seul deux secondes!

_Natasha_- ...

_**BLAM**_

_Tony_- ...Au moins ils sont tous partis maintenant...

Tu parles! Pepper passe ses nerfs sur ton bureau (et c'est pas très beau a voir) Natasha est sur le point de ..."s'entraîner" (ou tailler en pièces,ça marche aussi..)avec les agents du Shield. Capitaine America et Hulk se battent pour "ton amour" aux pieds de la tour,tandis que 10 étages plus haut ,Thor et Loki font la même chose...Ah,et Fury tente désespérément de retenir Clint pour ne pas qu'il aille te voir.

_Tony_- Nooon?Fury aussi?Clint ça m'étonnes pas trop,tous les Avengers s'y mettent...Mais Fury?Y'a que Maria qui est Tony-proof?

En fait..Maria Hill est entrain de sortir du Shield en cachette...

_Tony_- ...Putaiiiiinnn!...J'en ai marre...Eh,toi! Oui,toi. Au lieu de te marrer en lisant **MON** histoire,ça te dirais des Shawarmas? Ok? On y va!

_**VROOOUUMM**_

_Tous_- Tonnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy!

_**The End**_

_Lecteur(trice)- _T'as rien entendu?

_Tony_- Non! Rien du tout! Mange!

_**The vrai End**_

* * *

Donc voila,c'était ma première fic!J'ose espérer qu'elle vous a plu.

Offre spéciale 1 review = Un shawarma avec Tony...(ah non,je viens de le faire) euhhhhh alors...

1 review =euh...toute ma gratitude?


	2. Special Thanks

Voici un chapitre spécial pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lue, vu que c'était ma toute première fic et que j'ai eu tout plein de lecteurs X)

J'ai essayé de mettre dans ce chapitre tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (mais j'oublie pas les autres ,hein) en allant voir leurs profil ou le genre d'histoire qui leurs plaisaient pour pouvoir décrire leurs soirée avec Tony X)

* * *

-Soirée fan-service pour Tony-

Dans sa tour, le grand Tony Stark,le Directeur des Stark Industries (avec un grand "d"), l'Iron Man, que dis-je,le héros...jouait aux femme de ménage. En effet, Tony,un genou à terre ramassait les morceaux de verres, restes d'une fenêtre explosée. Notre petite femme de ména...

_Tony_ -TA GUEULE!

Mais...

_Tony_-Tais-toi! Je suis presque sûr que ce qui m'est arrivé était ta faute!

_?_-Tiens-tiens...les génies parlent seuls? A moins que ce ne soit une de ses autres inventions tels que ce "Jarvis"?

_Tony_ -Loki?! Mais...tu fous quoi ici?

_Loki_- Je suis venu vous parler. Tout simplement. D'ailleurs votre offre tient-elle toujours? J'accepterais volontiers un verre.

_Tony_- Désolé,la fée des glaces, mais j'ai presque plus de scotch et j'en ai plus besoin que toi.

_Loki_- Plus besoin que moi? Pourtant vous vous êtes bien amusé ces derniers temps, il me semble,dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Tony_- Manger des Shawarmas avec des fans n'est pas vraiment ma vision de "bien s'amuser"...C'est vrai qu'elles étaient toutes assez cools, même si Redemsch voulait me faire bouffer par des zombies. Ah, et si tu savais ce que Ninja-Detective-Sorciere imagine entre toi et Legolas...elle a des idées intéressantes mais elle décrit un peu trop bien je trouve...j'ai réussi à t'imaginer avec lui, nu,dans un lit et vous..enfin bref,je suis traumatisé à vie...Ondatra zibethicus m'a demandé de lui donner les vidéos de surveillance du labo de Bruce. Comment elle sait que je m'en visionne quelques-unes de temps en temps d'ailleurs? Melimelomini a voulu savoir si je sortais avec toi, Miss Egypte m'a emprunté Jarvis pour rechercher des Merthurs et Prideshipping plus vite et les traduire (plus vite aussi). Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr m'a dit de boire un peu moins et elle n'as pas voulu que je la reconduise en voiture comme les autres,alors je lui ai donné mon prototype de chat-robot-gps . Sans oublier Quetsche qui me posait tout le temps plein de questions sur les Avengers et à voulu savoir si le milliardaire que je suis veut bien lui présenter les acteurs de "Castle"..et puis Marcushitachiin qui aimait bien dire "lol"...

_Loki_- Des "zombies" dites-vous? Alors certaines de vos fans vous veulent du mal? Eh bien je devrais peut-être aller les remercier..."personnellement"...

_Tony_- Tu fous la paix à mes fans,ok? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

_Loki_- Eh bien...ce jour-là,quand Thor et moi nous sommes battu pour ne pas que vous sachiez la "vérité"..je veux dire...Savez-vous ce que Thor voulait vous révéler?

_Tony_- Eh bien..j'ai cru comprendre que je faisais craquer même les dieux...Enfin ce n'est pas étonnant...mais pourquoi on reparle de ça?

_Loki_- Parce que Thor n'était pas venu vous "déclarer sa flamme" mais vous révéler tout autre chose...

_Tony_- Il venait pour m'annoncer qu'il avait eu "le coup de foudre"?

_Loki_-...non,pas vraiment..

_Tony_- En même temps,continua Tony, Robin des bois qui est traversé par la flèche de Cupidon...Bruce qui enrage que je ne lui appartienne pas...Cap' qui veux me faire la cour...Natasha qui à été..quoi? Touchée par le Sniper de l'amour?...

Loki s'approcha de Tony,qui avait fini avec le verre ( celui de scotch et celui de la fenêtre). Il prit son menton dans ses mains,l'obligeant à le regarder.

_Loki_- Vraiment,soupira t'il, ...vraiment je me demande ce que je vous trouve.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa. Tony,étonné ne réagit pas, puis revenant à lui il commença à répondre au baiser. Tout doucement au début puis,de plus en plus passionnément. Tony entrouvrit la bouche, invitant Loki à y glisser sa langue ; ce qu'il fit. Tandis que Tony s'agrippait à lui,l'approchant le plus près possible et caressant ses cheveux, Loki traçait le contour des hanches de Tony, s'aventurant sous son t-shirt...

_Loki_- Au final..peut-être ne saurez-vous jamais ce que Thor et les autres ont tenté de vous dire...

Il reprit les lèvres de Tony puis le lâchant de nouveau commença à s'évaporer doucement.

_Loki_- Je reviendrais Tony...d'ici là vous devriez essayez de savoir...

* * *

Donc voila,si demande de suite il y'a peut-être que suite il y'aura (et je parle comme Yoda -_-)..sinon ça s'arrêtera. Merci encore et l'offre tient toujours; une review = tout ma gratitude :) (héhéhéhé)


	3. Haine

Marion ; Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais je sais ce que Loki et Tony se disaient hier; "slllrp-sllurpp"..je sors..X)

Bizoz ; Mais si je peux! Bon,ok je vais être gentille; voila quand même un chapitre.

Balenthina ; Eh bien c'est une bonne question. Personnellement j'espère que oui,mais c'est Tony qui décide ;)

Axel Gabriel ; j'ai écrit le premier chapitre quand j'avais onze ans, mais je l'ai posté il n'y a pas longtemps... donc je suppose que mon niveau s'est amélioré..? (J'espère XD)

Niavlys; Mais non t'arrive pas trop tard! Les jeunes auteurs inexpérimentés c'est toujours super-sympa; la preuve!(Et pour Jarvis, j'avoue que j'y ai pensé mais finalement...non.)

Donc merci beaucoup à toutes/tous pour vos reviews et on continue avec un chapitre qui rigole un peu moins mais vous en faites pas; ce sera pas toujours comme ça.

* * *

Le matin se lève. Comme tous les matins la ville bouge petit à petit,comme au ralenti. Des voitures se rajoutent sur les routes,roulant de plus en plus vite. Dans les maisons, les voix s'élèvent. Et dans la tour Stark les voix..font plus que simplement "s'élever"...Les Avengers se rassemblaient une nuit tous les mois dans cette tour pour faire une "mise au point". Sur le monde, sur le Shield,sur eux...en somme,sur beaucoup de choses. Mais ce soir là quand les Avengers (excepté Thor) étaient rentrés,Tony avait disparu ,et le lendemain, était réapparus comme ça arrivait de temps en temps. Sauf que..eh bien cette fois-ci Tony était rentré saoul. Enfin,voyez par vous même;

_Bruce_- Tony! Lache-moi,enfin! Non,je ne boirais pas avec toi! Et pose cette bouteille!

_Natasha-_ Laissez-le, Dr Banner. Vous êtes un peu trop gentil avec lui...vous devriez me laisser Tony..et puis pourquoi le laissez-vous vous enlacer ainsi?

_Tony_- Quoi? Raciste ! C'est parce qu'il est vert que vous vous en prenez à lui,hein? Hulkophobe! Raciste!...euh..euh. MACHINVERTPLEIND'MUSCLES-OHPOBE!.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration,Tony décida donc de surenchérir (pardon,de continuer dans son délire);

_Tony_-..Naivlys elle au moins elle serait pas raciste! 'Faut le faire pour aimer une histoire avec un mec qui a un nom de truc qu'on bouffe!Peeta!Piiiiita! C'est comme si j'appelais mon gosse "Chawarma"...aah elle était cooool cette petite...Bruuuuccce...Caliiiiin!

_Bruce_- Tony..calme-toi..s'il te plait. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer pour lui,Natasha. Il m'a dit que je comptais pour lui. Et puis nous avons la science en commun. Et vous qu'avez vous en commun avec Tony?

_Steve_- STOP! Essayons plutôt de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se soûle ainsi!

Capitaine prends la bouteille des mains de Tony et demande à JARVIS de lancer la vidéo de la veille pour lui. Les Avengers voient donc la discussion entre Tony et Loki et la..heum..la..la scène de fin, ainsi que ce qui se passa après le départ de Loki;

_Tony- 'tain..qu'est ce que j'ai fait...putain! Pourquoi je me laisse embrasser comme un con...et j'réponds à son baiser en plus..merde!_

_Tony , la tête dans ses mains, se remémorait les événements ..d'il y a quelques secondes._

_Tony-En plus ça m'a même pas dégoûte ..et je suis pas GAY! Raaaahh..et les autres vont débarquer et se battre pour moi... JARVIS!_

_JARVIS- Oui,monsieur?_

_Tony-Je sors..je rentre pas avant demain,max. Tu préviens les autres,ok?_

_JARVIS- Bien,monsieur._

_Tony sors de la pièce._

Une fois la vidéo finie les Avengers ont tous la même fureur dans les yeux,bien que certains soient simplement dégoûtés Sans rien dire, ils se dirigent vers leurs armes. Clint porte Tony,endormis depuis quelques secondes à peine jusque dans son divan. Ils font alors comme Tony la veille,laissant un "mot" à JARVIS pour le maître des lieux.

* * *

Tony se réveille trois heures plus tard. Il passe d'abord une main dans ses cheveux, l'appuie sur son front,essayant d'étouffer son mal de tête.

_Loki_- Ces légendes nordiques sont complètement fausses! Je n'ai jamais été marié à Sygin! C'était une histoire d'adolescence qui n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais bon, je devais m'attendre à ce que les midgardiens aient des informations erronées. Et puis, Jormungand n'est pas...

_Tony_- Loki.

_Loki_- Oui _mon amour_? Enfin réveillé?

_Tony_- Alors,de 1 tu m'appelles plus JAMAIS comme ça, de 2 'faut qu'on parle!

Loki,jusqu'alors assis dans le canapé avoisinant se lève,pose son livre et s'assieds aux cotés de Tony,un grand sourire lui déformant le visage.

_Loki_-Qu'y a t'il, _chéri_?

_Tony_- Tu m'as dit,la dernière fois...

Il s'arrête le temps de grimacer en se frottant le front.

_Tony_-...raah,ma tête!

Sans rien dire Loki écarte les mains de Tony, les remplaçants par les siennes, fait grésiller sa magie et s'écarte après un court instant.

_Tony_-Ma..ma tête...j'ai plus mal!...euh...merci.

_Loki_-Alors? De quoi doit on parler?

_Tony_- Tu m'as dit,la dernière fois, ..Parce que Thor n'était pas venu vous "déclarer sa flamme" mais vous révéler tout autre chose... de quoi voulait me parler Thor? Pourquoi il est Tony-proof si tu l'es pas?

_Loki_- Eh bien, je vous avais dit de trouver tout seul...et puis je ne comprends pas vraiment la signification du mot "proof" mais si vous voulez dire par là qu'il est "immunisé" alors oui,il l'est et autant que moi.

_Tony_- Ça ne réponds que partiellement à mes questions. Et..et comment ça tu l'es aussi? Pourquoi tu me drague alors?

_Loki_- Eh bien,j'ai bon nombre de raisons,sourit-il, je voulais vous manipuler de cette façon,et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai peut-être légèrement été en contacte avec le poison. Et ces effets sont d'autant plus étranges sur moi,au vu de mes pouvoirs.

_Tony_- Quel poison? Les autres sont comme ça parce qu'ils on été empoisonnés? Et comment ça, tu me manipule?

_Loki_- Une chose à la fois, je vous prie. Et puis..ne vous ais-je pas dit mille fois de chercher vous-même?

_Tony_- Depuis quand j'obéis aux tarés?

_Loki_- Eh bien, commence t'il un sourire cruel s'étirant sur son visage, depuis que vous aimez glisser votre langue dans ma bouche je suppose.

Tony grimace de dégoût, puis réponds;

_Tony_-De toute manière je crois que j'ai compris; tu as répandu un poison sur tous les "midgardiens",comme tu dis, et par accident sur toi aussi. C'est ça,non?

_Loki_- Plus ou moins...en fait je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous aider,_amour_, vous comprenez très bien tout seul.

Tony se lève brusquement, et de colère attrape Loki par le col, le fait se mettre debout à quelques centimètres de lui.

_Tony_- Mais putain! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou merde?! Tu vois pas que j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes?! Ça me fait chier que les autres soient comme ça,ok? Alors t'arrête de m'emmerder et tu m'expliques!

Loki le regarde, son sourire intacte;

_Loki_- Enfin, _chéri_, ne vous emportez pas comme ça. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vous? Cela pourrait...vous détendre.

C'est à ce moment que JARVIS décide d'intervenir en lançant le message laissé par les Avengers. Un écran s'allume devant les yeux des deux bruns, laissant apparaître Clint ;

_Clint- Tony..on a vus ce que ce salaud t'a fait. T'en fait pas,il s'en tirera pas comme ça! On est tous partis à sa recherche: dés qu'on le trouve on le butte!_

L'écran s'éteint. Tony, toujours agrippé à Loki ne réagis pas. Loki, en revanche, décide que c'est le bon moment pour mettre Tony à terre. Une fois sur le dos, le scientifique veut se relever mais Loki, déja au-dessus de lui le bloque;

_Loki_- J'aimerais beaucoup rester, mon "pathétique mortel d'amour"..mais voyez-vous, vous avez vus juste sur certains points; le poison de Serdias m'a touché. Et il s'estompe,je le sens. L'inconvénient est que s'il m'a permis d'échapper à la justice Asgardienne et de rester un moment sur Midgard dés qu'il s'estompe,je disparais avec lui. Je suppose que vous ne comprenez rien à tout ceci; c'est normal. C'est une histoire très compliquée pour qui n'est pas au courant. C'est pour cela que je vous avais dit d'écouter Thor; moi je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais je reviendrais. Et à ce moment là, je vous promets de ..bien m'occuper de vous.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en prononçant les derniers mots puis disparut. Tony, lui, laissa complètement tomber sa tête sur le sol.

* * *

_Tony_- JARVIS! J'aurais besoin de ton aide!

_JARVIS_- Vous avez fini votre sieste sur le sol du salon,monsieur?

_Tony_- Très drôle. Je veux que tu me fasse une recherche pour les mots "Poison Serdias" "Serdias" et "légende nordique Serdias".

Les écrans s'allumèrent avec chacun des résultats différents.

_Tony_- Alors.. serdias nom de famille..non...poisson?...service des as...non.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche à feuilleter des livres puis à ouvrir tous les liens qui s'affichaient sur les écrans, Tony finis par trouver.

_Tony_- "La légende de la déesse Serdias" traduite du latin par..on s'en fout...'tain..c'est vieux ça...bon,alors ça dit;

Il était une déesse imparfaite,comme tout être l'est, mais qui cherchait à être la plus respectable possible. Un jour, n'en pouvant plus de se trouver blessée à, seule, prendre sur elle,elle condamna les dieux et déesse. Elle condamna les hommes et les animaux, elle maudit tous les imparfaits en ces mots;

" Je ne vous hais point et ne vous connait pas.

J'ai un avis sur vous mais ne vous juge pas.

Je fait pour vous tous ce que vous ne vous fatiguez pas à faire pour moi.

Aujourd'hui c'est de trop.

J'aimerais voir l'âme pur qui un jour saura,comme moi, essayer d'être celui qu'il faut être.

L'amour qui blesse tuerais pour s'assumer;

La haine rends lâche et faible mais ne se gène jamais pour torturer;

L'amitié ment et se rends hypocrite par crainte de vérité;

La peur pousse au courage irréfléchi et panique;

La fraternité est une supercherie infligée par le même sang;

La colère tue,elle aussi, comme les autres.

Que celui qui un jour voudra changer les choses..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une flèche se fichait dans son cœur, le faisant pleurer de larmes rouges. Malheureusement la malédiction avait été lancée; à ses pieds une fiole de poison contenait toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait maudites. La légende se termine en expliquant que celui qui osera goûté le poison souffrira le temps d'une vie puis atteindra le paradis. Quiconque ouvre la fiole, la bois; il est impossible de l'utilisée à des fins criminelles; ceux l'ayant tenté sont morts les secondes suivantes. Quiconque brise la fiole laisse le poison se déverser sur les cœurs du monde le plus cruel. Les émotions lâchées sur un monde signifient la fin dudit monde, car tous livrés aux même sentiments, sans aide extérieure ou phare pour les guider, les êtres ne peuvent s'en sortir.

Oah..pas marrante leur déesse...

A ce moment avant même que Tony n'aie pus commencer un début de raisonnement la porte s'ouvre sur des Avengers aux visages haineux.

_Tony_- Hey les gars..pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, surtout après Loki..d'ailleurs vu vos têtes vous l'avez pas trouvé hein? Hein? Les gars..c'est à lui que vous en voulez? Pas à moi,hein? Vous pourriez reculer un peu? Dé...déconnez pas...LES GARS!

* * *

Bon ben voila.. je posterais comme tous les auteurs le font (je crois) le week-end, mais comme j'écris une histoire en parallèle je ne vous promet rien. Pour l'instant je devrais savoir poster toutes les semaines mais si a un moment je passe à une semaine sur deux (même juste une fois) ne vous étonnez pas,et d'ailleurs j'essaierais de vous prévenir à l'avance :)


	4. Explications rime avec complications

_calliope971; Je suis hyper-contente que ma fic te plaise X) Pour l'histoire en parallèle ce n'est pas une fanfic c'est une histoire entièrement sortie de mon imagination avec mes persos ^^ si j'arrive à l'écrire jusqu'au bout du bout je pense l'envoyer à une maison d'édition (même si je me doute que j'ai une chance sur un million d'être publiée) Et pour ta discussion avec Loki; accordé!( Après tout c'est mon père grâce à toi ^^) Et pour finir je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il y aura; je suis tellement douée que je ne connait même pas la fin de cette histoire. En fait j'écris et au fur et a mesure j'imagine. Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre :s _

_Naivlys; Merci pour tes encouragements et je prends toute cette bonne humeur volontiers :) !_

_Sur ce un chapitre un peu-très court car je vais être prise ce weekend et que je ne sais pas DU TOUT si je saurais écrire demain ou après demain...si c'est le cas vous aurez peu-être un deuxième chapitre assez court. Sinon, ça sera la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Tony_- JARVIS...réponds moi le plus discrètement possible s'il te plait..où sont ils maintenant?

_JARVIS_- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur,ils ont quitté la tour.

_Tony_- Tu es sûr? Parce que sinon je risque légèrement de mourir...

_JARVIS_- Bien-sûr monsieur. Sinon je ne vous...vlz...vrglk...mons...sieur att...

_Tony_- JARVIS? JARVIS?

_?_- Il ne répondra pas...

_Tony_- Loki si c'est toi, tu dégage tout de suite et si t'essaie encore de m'embr...Jane?! Merde..je le savais..y'a un bug dans la Matrix et je suis en train d'avoir des visions depuis deux jours, non?

_Jane.F_- Pas vraiment non, et la situation est même assez grave. Suivez-moi.

_Tony_- Grave? Y'a un bug dans la..dans le..dans JARVIS?

Jane prenait l'escalier,Tony derrière elle. Une fois sur le toit du bâtiment Jane et lui attendirent quelques secondes puis Thor apparut.

_Thor_- C'est bon Jane, les alentours sont sûrs et je vais garder l'entrée le temps que tu explique tout a l'ami Stark.

Elle lui sourit puis pendant que Thor se plaçait devant la porte qu'elle avait emprunté avec Tony pour accéder au toit quelques secondes plus tôt elle se tourna vers Tony et commença ses explications.

_Jane.F_- Bon alors avant toutes choses le Dr. Banner a piraté JARVIS et les Avengers se trouvent toujours dans la tour. Thor et moi ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire alors écoutez bien ; Vous avez découvert la légende de Serdias et ça tombe bien parce c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Loki à trouvé la fiole et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais les faits sont que le poison à été répandu et Loki à visiblement été touché. Moi j'étais sur Asgard tout ce temps suite à une invitation de Thor mais si je reste trop longtemps je vais finir comme les Avengers...Pour le poison ;les "phases" durent selon les émotions que les personnes ressentent vis-a-vis de vous. Si vous êtes fort haïs alors la phase de haine pourrait durer des mois par exemple... tous les autres humains n'ont pas encore étés touchés, seulement les Avengers qui ont été contaminés par Loki le jour où il est arrivé. Et..

_Tony_- Stop c'est bon j'ai compris; Papa Tony ne dois pas laisser sortir les petits Avengers pour ne pas se retrouver avec des millions de gosses sur les bras en plus de mes quintuplés actuels...enfin en comptant Loki dans les gosses et..

_Jane.F_ - Stark..je vous avais dit de ne pas m'interrompre. On a plus le temps maintenant; je dois tout de suite retourner sur Asgard avant d'être contaminée..

_Thor_- Allons-y..IL arrive..

_Tony_- euh "IL" qui?...attendez...!

Thor et Jane disparurent ,emportés par le Bifrost.

_Tony-_ C'est ça, cassez vous dans un flash magique bifrostique et laissez moi avec deux espions, deux montagnes de muscles et probablement un mégalo...

Tony ne finit pas sa phrase car un bras venait de passer autour de sa taille pendant qu'une voix résonnait à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles;

_Loki_- C'est de moi que vous parlez ainsi, _chéri_? Ce n'est pas très gentil! Je crois que "papa Loki" vas devoir...vous donner... une petite leçon!

Et sur ces mots , Tony senti une violente douleur à la tête et tout devint noir.

* * *

Tony ouvrit les yeux, et son mal de tête avait disparu. Il se trouvait dans une sale sombre et un peu surchauffée à son gout. Il voulut bouger mais ses bras et jambes étaient comme coincés...il vit alors qu'il était..attaché. A un lit. Et torse nu.

_Tony_-Owh merde...

_Loki_- C'est ce qui vous attends qui vous fait jurer ainsi?

Loki, portant uniquement le bas de son armure vint s'asseoir sur le lit,en face de Tony qui semblait incapable de parler.

_Loki_- Je..dois avouer que les effets du poison sont vraiment surprenant sur moi...au lieu de vous haïr et de vouloir votre mort comme les autres, j'ai simplement envie d'appliquer la fin de la prophétie..._"La haine rends lâche et faible mais ne se gène jamais pour torturer"_..vous aimez le SM, Tony? demanda Loki dans un grand sourire.

Les seules choses auxquels Tony parvint à penser furent; "Merde! A l'aide!"; "...j'aurais jamais pensé que Loki soit aussi bien foutu.."; "Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ça? Je suis pas gay...attendez...qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là?!" et "A-U-S-E-C-O-U-R-S-!"

* * *

_Pourquoi j'ai plus de reviews T_T? Ah si je sais.. avec des fins pareilles.. Ne tapez pas sur l'auteur s'il vous plaît X) ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ^^_


	5. Amitié

_Voila la suite, il semblerait qu'écrire une nouvelle fic tout aussi ironfrost que celle-ci m'ait redonné de l'inspiration.. n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, au cas où l'inspiration s'en irait encore ^^_

* * *

Tony Stark est un génie. Tout le monde le sait. Lui parfois plus que tout les autres...enfin bref. Vous le savez, quand on est un génie, on a souvent plein de choses en tête..mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie , Tony Stark n'aurait même pas su dire comment il s'appelait... Evidemment, quand on a un dieu nordique assis à califourchon sur les genoux ,qu'on est sois-même attaché à un lit et que ledit dieu fait tout sortes de choses dans votre cou à l'aide de sa langue...je crois (mais je me trompe peut-être*) qu'on a du mal à réfléchir...

Loki descendait ses mains, allant de plus en plus bas, s'attardant entre les jambes de Tony (qui pendant quelques secondes oublia même qu'il pouvait respirer) puis remontant légèrement le long de ses hanches, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du génie. Au moment où il allait l'embrasser et jouer avec sa langue, la porte vola en éclats;

_Thor-_Loki! Lâche-le tout de suite!

_Loki- _Thor, s'il te plait...je m'amusais tellement...si tu veux je montre à ta mortelle comment on fait, pour qu'elle puisse à son tour te.._satisfaire..._

Et dans un rire léger, Loki disparut, suivi par Thor. Mais la porte- a moitié morte ,certes- se croyait en sécurité... jusqu'à ce que le reste des Avengers la piétinent sauvagement*. Tony les regardait arriver, tremblant comme une feuille, son visage ayant l'air de dire "qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, bordel?!". Bruce le détacha et le soutint jusqu'au salon où Steve lui apportait le reste de ses vêtements pendant que Natasha lui frottait le dos et que Clint lui servais du café.

Notre génie préféré retrouva assez vite ses capacités de réflexions ; "Ils sont serviables et gentils..trop serviables et gentils.." et échafauda une théorie; " Je suis dans un cauchemar qui se transforme en rêve!"

Puis se souvint de la prophétie ;"_L'amitié ment et se rends hypocrite par crainte de vérité"_

_Pensées de Tony_; -C'est la suite de la prophétie...ils sont en mode "amitié" donc...juste avant il y'a eu "amour" et "haine"..la prochaine est ..la peur. Et si je profitais de leur élan d'amitié? Non...quand même pas.

Il se rhabilla, but son café, dut discuter un peu de son "état d'esprit et ressentiment suite à la situation" avec Pepper qui venait d'arriver, puis s'enferma dans son atelier.

* * *

_Pensées de Tony; _Quand j'y pense, Thor doit être contaminé lui aussi, pour être revenu et avoir poursuivi Loki..

Il continua ses raisonnements tout en perfectionnant le système de sécurité et en isolant les particules de magie que JARVIS avait récupérées à chaque venues de Loki.

_Pensées de Tony_; - Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me...m'a...grml. Pourquoi est ce qu'il..réagis..comme ça?! Loki 'pourrait pas me détester comme les autres? Enfin..ici ça devrait aller on est passé en mode "amitié"..d'ailleurs quand j'y pense chaque.."thème/émotion"..peu importe dure 24 heures...Je crois...

_**Kraaank**_

_Tony-_ Est-ce que je vais avoir la paix un jour?!

Loki sort des décombres de la porte qu'il viens de tuer*.

_Loki- _Tony! Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça...enfin, savoure ces excuses que je te fait parce que je ne prendrais cette peine pour toi qu'une fois.

_Tony- _Loki? Kesketufaitlà?!

Tony ,saturant sous le coup de émotions, se laissa tomber par terre; couché sur le dos, les jambes repliées, les bras en croix au dessus de son visage. Loki, un sourire amicale sur les lèvres* s'approcha de lui puis s'assit en tailleurs à ses cotés.

_Tony_- Je hais ma vie! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Une autre tentative de viol? Tu es là pour me dire qu'on est passé dans le "cycle amitié" mais que toi tu sens qu'on est plus qu'amis?

_Loki_- Calme toi enfin! Et puis tu devrais avoir honte de te plaindre étant donné l'honneur que je t'ai fait!

_Tony (se redressant)_ - L'honneur?! Des excuses c'était quand même la moindre des choses, nan?

_Loki (ignorant la remarque_)- Tu ne vas pas bien? Ou tu aimes simplement dormir sur le sol?

_Tony_- J'en peux pluuuuuuuus! Tant qu'on est amis et que tu ne me sautes plus dessus toutes les deux secondes, apporte moi à boire.

Loki réfléchit un moment puis se décida;

_Loki_- Non. Tu vas finir saoul...Par contre...

_Tony_- Ouiiiii?

Loki (un regard indéchiffrable et semblant guetter la réaction de Tony) - ...tu veux... un massage? Pour te détendre.

Tony se redresse, scrute Loki un long moment et finis par dire, méfiant ;

_Tony_- C'est encore une de tes ruses pour...faire des choses bizarres? Tu vas encore m'embrasser où...?

Loki eu alors l'air triste. Très très triste. Tony commença un peu (mais un peu seulement) à regretter ses paroles. Puis au moment où il commença à imaginer Loki avec des oreilles de chat, et des moustaches ainsi qu'une queue et a l'entendre miauler plaintivement...il se demanda si il n'était pas en train de culpabiliser.

_Tony-_ Bon..si ça t'amuse...tu peux me faire un massage des pieds!

_Loki_-...Je crois que j'ai dû endommagé tes capacités mentales, ce matin...

_Tony (riant )_- On endommage pas les capacités mentales d'un génie! Bon, tu veux toujours me dégourdir les pieds?

_Loki-_...

Devant le regard de Loki, Tony culpabilisa de nouveau, et mon dieu! qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça;

_Tony_- Rââh..ok,c'est bon, t'as gagné!

Le dieu se leva sans rien dire et suivit Tony, avec tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le génie s'allongea sur son divan après avoir enlevé son t-shirt. Il frissonna au contact des mains froides de Loki, puis commença à se détendre au fur et à mesure que celles-ci parcouraient son dos. Puis au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, Tony grogna de plaisir. Loki se mit à rire doucement ;

_Loki-_Je suppose que tu ne laisse que peu de répit à ton corps. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une armure, tu devrais faire plus attention..

_Tony_- Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais..

Loki, attardant ses mains sur un bleu de Tony, le caressa du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner celui-ci;

_Loki_- Tu as beau être un "grand garçon" ton corps est couvert d'hématomes en tout genre!

Pour toute réponse Tony fit un petit bruit plaintif signifiant ; "Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?". Loki se remit donc au travail, s'attaquant aux épaules de Tony, mais s'arrêta de nouveau au bout d'un court moment. Tony se plaint une deuxième fois, mais rien ne changea.

_Tony_-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je pue des épaules ou quoi?

_Loki_-Heu..non. C'est juste que tu prends toute la place sur ce divan et moi je glisse toutes les deux secondes. Je veux bien y mettre un minimum de bonne volonté, mais quand j'ai voulu m'occuper de tes épaules j'ai dû me plier en deux et..

_Tony_- C'est bon, j'ai compris, mets-toi à l'aise, mais continue, merde. Ça fait des années que j'ai pas été aussi détendu!

Loki se mit alors à califourchon sur Tony,qui ne broncha pas( assis dans le bas du dos du génie donc) et continua son massage.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse par s'endormir, en fait. Quand Loki entendit que Tony ronflait doucement, il se pencha et murmura un ;"Tu dors?" de plus en plus fort dans l'espoir de le réveiller, mais rien à faire ; ce type dormait comme une masse. Dernière solution entrevue par Loki ; il embrassa doucement le bas de la nuque du milliardaire puis s'allongea à ses cotés, se serrant contre lui pour ne pas tomber du divan. Bientôt ils étaient deux à dormir.

* * *

_* Dans des cas comme celui-là, pour savoir si on a tort ou pas, il faut essayer soi-même! Et je vous y invite tous :D_

_*Comment ça les ressentiments d'une porte ne vous intéressent pas è_é ?_

_* Il faut signer une pétition contre l'extinction des portes! Et oui, chaque jour une pauvre petite porte en bois en métal ou en verre est sauvagement massacrée par un Avengers ou un super-méchant!_

_*Oui, c'est possible. Mais il y aura quand même fallu la malédiction d'une puissante déesse morte et d'un poison pour ça.._

_Les 1ers reviewers gagnent;_

_1-Un massage de Loki - 2- Un câlin dodo avec Tony -3- Le droit de se faire violer par un dieu nordique /youpeeeh/_


	6. Peur ou retournement de situation

_On continue avec un chapitre un peu moins drôle vu que Loki redeviens lui-même... vous me direz (pitiééééé TT) ce que vous en pensez. _

_Ps; Au chapitre précédent deux lecteurs ont gagnés le droit de dormir avec Tony et de se faire masser par Loki..par contre personne n'a eu l'air partant pour se faire violer par un dieu nordique...c'est bizarre! è_é _

* * *

Loki était quelqu'un d'intelligent. De très intelligent. Menteur, manipulateur aussi..mais ça on le sait déjà! Ce que l'on sait rarement c'est qu'il est sensible. Ou plutôt il était, je vous explique; certaines personnes sont plus réceptives aux émotions que d'autres. Donc Loki à très tôt découvert les joies des larmes qui viennent quand on a pas forcément envie de pleurer, la rage et la colère qui s'emparent de vous à cause d'un simple événement un peu dérangent ou encore la douleur qui vous taillade le cœur pour de simples moqueries. Très tôt aussi il a appris à maîtriser cette "sensibilité" ; la peur, la douleur et la tristesse se transformant automatiquement en colère. Et en puissance. L'amour il le garde pour le peu de personnes qui en valent la peine, et l'éprouve de manière plus réservée. C'est pour ça que Thor craignait l'arrivée de la phase "peur" et était revenu. Le matin du début de cette "phase" (foutu poison divin) tout ne se passa pourtant pas comme Thor l'avait imaginé;

Loki-Tony? Tooo-ooony? Tony...

Tony (a moitié endormi)- Pepper si c'est toi dit aux pingouins en costard d'aller me chercher du saké!

Loki-Hum...je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte!

Loki, coincé sous un Tony torse nu, et étant plus ou moins redevenu lui-même cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper à l'emprise du milliardaire. Il commença donc à lui parler, mais Tony délirait. Ensuite il le pinça, mais Tony dormait comme une masse. Il laissa aller ses doigts sur le réacteur Arc, regardant au passage s'il y avait moyen de le décrocher rapidement et partir avec..mais non. Lui vint alors une idée. Bizarre, d'accord, mais une idée quand même et c'était sa dernière. Il prit rapidement sa forme de Jotun, et commença à passer ses mains là où il pouvait faisant frissonner le génie, de plus en plus. Mauvaise idée. Tony, frigorifié se mit à trembler, et comme Loki reprenait sa forme initiale, il sentit que ce dernier n'était plus froid du tout...et se blottit contre lui.

Le dieu pesta silencieusement.

Loki-Stark, je vous préviens, si vous ne vous réveillez pas, je vous...jee...vouuus...

Tony- Mgnnh...

Loki- Réveillez vous mortel!

Tony-...Loki...?

Loki- Oui?

Tony- T'es vraiment confortable!

Loki-Euh...merci?

Tony- De rien, maintenant ta gueule et laisse moi dormir. 'fin si ça t'amuse tu peu aussi continuer à me tripoter..

Loki -Mais... je ne...! J'essayais simplement de vous réveiller!

Tony s'appuya sur ses mains et ses jambes,se soulevant un peu, toujours au-dessus de Loki, et lui saisit le menton;

Tony-Y'a pas de mal, et si tu pouvais passer plus souvent la nuit avec moi ça m'arrangerait!

Loki (se dégageant)- Seriez-vous ivre?

Tony- Haha, mais non, p'tit bouc, j'profite juste du fait que tu sois de nouveau toi-même pour te charrier! Même si t'étais plus agréable et serviable hier...

Loki, un sourcils froncé et l'autre en arc de cercle regarde Tony un moment, puis fronçant ses deux sourcils et étirant ses lèvres fines dans un mauvais sourire, fait tomber le milliardaire d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que sa victime l'entraînerait dans sa chute...le voila donc au-dessus du génie, sa cape coincée sous ce dernier.

Loki (essayant de décoincer sa cape)- Ce n'est pas possible, vous arrivez même a être insupportable quand vous tombez!

Tony- Arrête de me massacrer le dos avec ton écharpe magique, ça brûle!

Loki-C'est une cape! Je pensais que même un abruti comme vous le saurait!

Tony posa sa main sur celle de Loki;

Tony- Non, sérieusement arrête. S'teuplait..

Loki s'arrêta et le dévisagea un long moment si bien que Tony se demanda si le dieu n'était pas à son tour en train de l'imaginer en chat ou quelque chose du même genre... Loki lui lança un dernier regard puis après un instant de silence, lança sarcastique;

Loki- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rendre ma cape?

Tony qui commençait à mal prendre le sarcasme se mit à tirer sur la cape de Loki ce qui eut l'effet escompté; Loki avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il commença à s'agiter et Tony découvrant les bien-faits du sadisme sur les ennemis tira encore plus fort. Sauf que le dieu finit par se pencher de plus en plus, entraîné par la force du génie, et finit sur le torse de celui-ci. Quand Tony relâcha sa prise Loki commença à respirer de plus en plus rapidement, s'étranglant presque une deuxième fois;

Loki- Alors ça...hhhh hhhhh...vous... hhhh... allez...hhh le payez!

Tony- Tu comprends pas corne de bouc' ; on est quittes! Tu crois que ça m'amusait de me faire stalker par le dieu du mensonge?

Loki-Hhhhh...je n'étais pas...

Tony-...Toi-même, on sait! N'empêche à près tout ce que t'as fait tu méritait au moins ça!

Loki-...et...depuis quand...me jugez-vous? Sans...rien...hh...savoir de moi?

Thor entra alors dans la pièce, voulant défendre Tony si besoin...les autres Avengers, tous terrifiés à l'idée de seulement voir ou approcher Tony Stark, s'étaient terrés dans leurs chambres. Loki se relevait et regardait le génie l'imiter quand il entendit du bruit vers la porte. Au moment où il aperçut son frère, la peur pointa tout doucement. Seulement Loki est un prince,un dieu, il n'a peur de rien! Non, il enrage, de ce qu'on lui ait mentit..qu'on ne l'écoute pas... peut-être qu'il est en tort, et alors? Les autres aussi on tort et ne l'admettent pas toujours! Alors pourquoi quand c'est lui tout le monde lui en veux? Ca ça n'arrive jamais à Thor...nooon, Thor est le fils prodige...et lui, Loki qui vaux tout autant en aurait peur? Non! Jamais!

Sans réfléchir Loki fonça sur Thor, le frappant au visage et au ventre, sortant ses poignards. Trois lames se fichèrent dans les hanches de Thor qui n'avait pas encore pu réagir face à la rapidité de Loki (et sa soudaine violence) quand soudain Loki s'arrêta. Thor le va la tête, se demandant ce qui arrivait, quand il vit son frère plaqué contre un mur par Iron Man. Tony, soulevant son casque parla à Loki qui se débattait comme un beau diable;

Tony-Oui,oui,oui je sais, tu veux tuer ton frère! Mais je peux pas te laisser faire parce qu'il est de mon coté, coté des gentils...tu te souviens? T'y basculait lentement toi aussi..

Loki- Vous rêvez, Stark! Je ne vous ferais jamais un tel honneur...maintenant, relâchez moi ou je vous plante mes autres lames dans le bras!

Tony-...vas-y.

Loki-...

C'est alors que ces foutues émotions reviennent à la charge; sauf que quand on est Loki on a pas de remords, et on est pas amis avec les gentils...on aime pas quelqu'un du clan adverse! Et rien que pour l'avoir fait hésiter ce Tony était méprisable...pas vrai? Ne plus être sûre...il devenait fou! Loki décida alors, à bout de nerfs,de tenir sa promesse.

Alors qu'Iron Man le dévisageait toujours, Loki sortit ses poignards et d'un mouvement rapide ,les dirigea vers le bras de son opposant. Tony qui avait malgré tout prévu le coup, écarta son bras d'un coup; laissant tomber Loki à terre, puis le plaqua cette fois-ci au sol en ayant pris soin d'envoyer les-dites armes le plus loin possible.

Tony- Je suis censé penser quoi, là?

Loki- Comprendre que je suis votre ennemi serait un bon début.

Tony- Me prends pas pour un con; l'hésitation c'était pour faire joli? Et t'as finalement décidé de me faire mal parce que tu me hait profondément? Ou parce que t'as peur que ce soit plus le cas?

Loki-...

Thor s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Tony- JARVIS! Sers moi un verre!

L'armure se replia en une mallette aussi discrète que son propriétaire et Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine. Loki qui ne comprenait plus tout à fait la situation suivit le génie.

Loki- Donc...que se passe t'il maintenant?

Tony- Je bois. Et puis on verra..ah oui, éteins ta magie aussi.

Loki regarda à ses mains, toujours empreintes d'une énergie verte appelée magie. Mais n'obéit pas;

Loki- Me feriez-vous... confiance?

Tony- Oui. Tant que Thor est partit t'es plus l'ancien Loki.

Loki- Je n'ai pas changé.

Tony- Oh que si! Mais quand on est sous l'emprise d'une malédiction 'faut croire qu'on s'en rends pas compte...

Loki- Eh bien..je ne vous hait pas autant que lorsque Thor était là mais nous ne sommes pas...

Tony- J'ten prie! On EST amis! Je vois pas pourquoi tu l'accepte pas. Je suis aussi fort que toi, aussi intelligent et j'ai beau être "mortel" mon nom ne s'oubliera pas de si tôt. Je suis aussi riche qu'un prince et beaucoup plus beau! Alors... en quoi c'est rabaissant qu'on soit proches, toi et moi?

Loki-Hhhm...vous êtes pénible, vous le savez ça?

Tony- Ca veut dire que j'ai raison?

Loki (souriant)- Oui.


End file.
